The field of this invention relates to an exercising device and more particularly to a portable exercising device which is to be connectable to a door, thereby making the exercising device readily usable in any building structure.
The use of exercising devices have been long been known. Frequently, such exercising devices are complex in construction and are of a large physical size. Normally, such exercising devices are not readily portable, but are to be located in a particular location and are to remain in that location during usage.
It would be desirable to utilize an exercising structure which could be readily utilized within a building structure and did not require any permanent attachment to the building structure. It would also be desirable to design such an exercising device which could be readily utilized with many types of exercises. It would also be desirable to employ an exercising device which is non-complex in construction and which can be manufactured relatively inexpensively.